


The Boys Taste Like Boys

by kreepykunt



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreepykunt/pseuds/kreepykunt
Summary: Maniggy highschool au where Twiggy is the crossdressing goth kid and Marilyn is a jock.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you know there's a new kid?" Brian turned to look at the blonde kid from his basketball team who had just asked him that. "No. Is it a chick?" "Nah, just some goth fag." Brian grinned. "Really?" "Yeah, he evens wears dresses." Brian laughed with blonde basketball kid. "And he has dreadlocks!" Brian made a disgusted face. "Fag is right. Anyone who has long hair, no less dreadlocks, is such a weirdo." Brian's brown hair was cut just above his ears. The conversation, which was mainly just a string of profanity-laced insults directed at the poor new kid, went on until the end of homeroom. Brian picked up his books and headed to math class.

"We have a new student today. Jeordie, could you please come up and introduce yourself?" Brian heard a shy "y-yeah", and then the kid made his way up to the front of the classroom. He was slightly shorter than Brian himself, with black and red dreadlocks contrasting against his deathly pale skin. His eyes were big and innocent, a hazel color. Jeordie wore a cute green dress with fishnet stockings and combat boots as he played with his dreadlocks and looked down at the floor nervously.

Brian got a weird feeling as he stared at the boy in the green dress, and his face began to heat up. No... what was this feeling? It almost felt like... love... Brian took a deep breath and shook his head. He would not let this little freak turn his life upside down. He just wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeordie introduced himself awkwardly before returning to his desk, but the 17 year old's mind wasn't on algebra. It was on the dream he had had the previous night. There was a man in it with beautiful, long, black hair, one blue contact with his other eye naturally hazel, and gothic makeup covering his face. Just thinking about the gorgeous man from his dream sent Jeordie into a dream world, but he was snapped out of it when he heard a deep voice snarl, "Fag." at him.

Jeordie turned around, his eyes brimming with tears, and he couldn't help but gawk. It was unmistakably the dream guy. Well, he was a jock with short hair and no contact, but it was unmistakably his face and voice. Jeordie got a hard-on just looking at him, and suddenly was very thankful for dresses.

"What, doesn't the little princess have anything to say back?", cooed some blonde kid from another nearby desk. Jeordie didn't pay any attention, instead grabbing a piece of slightly wrinkled notebook paper and writing "SPACEGHOST" across the top. Little did he know, Brian was watching in awe as he wrote the phrase, followed by some doodles of syringes, candy, and other things. Every time the blonde kid, who's name, Brian suddenly remembered, was Matt, glanced over at him, he would look away and try not to look like he had a crush on Jeordie. 

 

Lunchtime came, and Jeordie was sitting alone outside with a black eye and busted lip. Brian noticed this and told his friend group he was going to go eat outside to "check out the hot girls". He sat next to Jeordie. "Um... are you okay?" Jeordie stared at him in disbelief. "You called me a fag in math class. Why the hell would you care if I'm okay or not?" The words stung Brian's heart. "W-well... I honestly don't think you're a fag... I just pretend to fit in with the jocks instead of being myself..." Brian never told this to anybody, so he had no idea why he was telling it to someone he had just met, but the words just poured out. Jeordie stared calmly at him, as if he had been expecting this the entire time.

"Well, tell me some more about who you are inside. I think maybe I can help." Brian was interested.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well...", Brian paused to sigh, "I never fit in with the popular kids, but I pretended to. I have since primary school. If I showed everyone who I am inside, they'd beat me up..." Brian sighed again, his hazel eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, Jeordie hugged him from behind. "I know how it feels...", the sweet voice whispered in his ear. Jeordie coaxed Brian gently until he told him everything. "I'm..." Brian stopped talking for a second and looked up at Jeordie, his eyes wide and filled with fear. "I'm gay...", he confessed quietly. "And I hate our society. I want to be able to dress how I want, have my hair like I want... a-and I want people to be fucking afraid of me." Jeordie couldn't help but giggle at that last part.

"Well, you've come to the right place, honey.", Jeordie teased, eliciting a dark blush from Brian followed by more giggling from his companion. Unfortunately, lunch ended, and Brian had to act like he thought Jeordie was a "freak", or a "fag", or whatever Matt and the others said. 

That night, Brian went into his bedroom, closed the door, made sure his parents were asleep, and started to write song lyrics. The lyrics just poured out of his heart as he took his mom's partially dried-up red pen to a sheet of slightly wrinkled notebook paper. "I peek into the hole, I struggle for control. The children love the show, but they fail to see the anguish in my eyes. Fail to see the anguish in my eyes." He grinned. Twiggy (his nickname for Jeordie) would love these. Twiggy... tears started to form in Brian's eyes. He loved Twiggy... with all of his fucking heart Brian loved Twiggy. And the popular jock assholes were keeping his Twiggy away from him... not anymore. Tomorrow, he would sit with him, talk to him in plain view of the jocks, hell, even kiss him in front of the entire school if they both wanted to. Tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Brian got up earlier than usual so he could finally express himself through his appearance. Earlier in the week, Twiggy had loaned him some black hair dye, and Brian's hair was very long now (he had been growing it out, tying it up, and hiding it under a hat). After he got the black dye onto his hair, Brian looked in the mirror, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. Perfect. Now it was time for makeup. He opened up the bathroom cupboard below the rusty sink covered in toothpaste stains, lifted up a towel that wasn't a color, and found his black bag of makeup. Unzipping it, he took out the white pancake makeup and applied it to his already pale face. Next, it was time to put on a lot of eyeliner and some mascara, followed by lipstick in a dark shade of red.

After shaving his eyebrows to create a shocking effect, the 17-year-old fished around in his room until he found a cat-eye contact from Halloween a decade before, then put it in his eye. He wore a black sweatshirt, blacked jeans, and his mom's black high heels. Determinedly, Brian walked down the sidewalk, his neighbors all looking scared and whispering amongst themselves as he fought off the overwhelming urge to flip at least on of them off. Eventually, Brian arrived at the depressing white brick school building and took a deep breath. He was ready to go into school and tell the entire fucking world who he was and that he was in love with Twiggy.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian walked down the familiar white hallways, but this time, everyone stopped talking when they saw him. The slutty barbie girls who would normally wink at him flirtatiously now stared and whispered. He got to his locker, picked up his books, and, without a word, walked to homeroom. 

"Uh, sorry, you little goth bitch his is Brian's seat.", Matt snarled. Brian almost winced. Was this really how little his friendship had meant to Matt? That he couldn't even recognize him as a goth? "Yeah. It's Brian.", he responded dully as Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. "That little faggot in the dress messed with your head, dude! Aiden said he saw you talking to him, but I didn't wanna believe it-"  
"Listen here, you pussy. He's the love of my life. And before you say it, yes I'm gay. So what?" And, with seemingly perfect timing, the bell rang, and Brian gave a light smirk as he got up from his homeroom desk and flipped off his former friend.

After what seemed like a motherfucking lifetime, it was finally 11:55, and Brian waited outside for his prince with the crooked smile and the Star Wars lunchbox to arrive. Finally, Twiggy sat next to him, not expecting the kiss. It wasn't just a peck, or a quick and reluctant kiss. Brian smashed his lips onto Twiggy's as their lipstick smeared together and they both moaned and pulled each other's hair. They laughed when the other kids stared, because they didn't give a fuck what the other kids thought of their relationship.

Brian and Twiggy sat under the shade of the tree where they normally ate and fixed each other's lipstick. And it was the beginning of an amazing love.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten years passed, and, sadly, the two boys didn't see each other after high school ended. Brian ended up starting a band and taking on the stage name Marilyn Manson, then getting very famous. Jeordie, unlike Marilyn, didn't continue to be goth. He cut his hair, stopped wearing dresses and makeup, and began a depressing, normal life as a high school level math teacher. Then, one day, their paths crossed again...

Marilyn walked through the streets of New York City, where he and the former Spooky Kids were currently touring. Eventually, the shock rocker's mind wandered to Jeordie. He got so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone bump into him.

"Hey, watch where you're you're fucking going, you c-", Marilyn paused for two reasons: because he couldn't decide whether to say cunt or cocksucker, or maybe cuntfucker, but also because he recognized the man who had just bumped into him.

"Holy shit... you're Twiggy..." He eyed the short man, dressed in a suit, with hair cut just above his ears and grimaced. "Okay, you're not my Twiggy, but you're definitely him." Twiggy's beautiful hazel eyes widened. "B-Brian..." Marilyn half-smiled, half-grimaced. "It's Marilyn now. Marilyn Manson."


	7. Chapter 7

Wait... so you're the Satanist from TV?" Marilyn's mouth dropped open, and his eyes filled with tears. "Twigs... I thought you at least would understand that I'm not a Satanist... I'm an atheist. What the hell happened to you?" Twiggy smiled sadly. "I grew up."

Marilyn was still gawking in disbelief that this was the Twiggy he had known and loved, hell, the Twiggy he still   
loved, when the other man continued to speak.

"I mean, when you're an adult, you sort of have to grow out of your goth phase, you know? Stop wearing dresses and makeup, cut your hair... Honestly, the way you have your hair, makeup, and clothes makes you look like a freak."  
"YOU LITTLE... I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD THIS FANTASY OF MEETING YOU AGAIN AND KISSING YOU, MAYBE EVEN LETTING YOU JOIN THE FUCKING BAND! BUT NO, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM NOW! ONE OF THE ONES WE FOUGHT AGAINST!"

And with that, Marilyn turned away. "W-wait, I'm sorry..." Marilyn glared at him, his voice sickly-sweet. "Oh, you're sowwy. Jeordie, look at these." The tall goth man gestured to the scars on his arms one by one. "This one is from when I denied that I loved you. This one is from when my former friends ridiculed me for being who I really am. This one is from when you moved away. And I have the knife in my pocket..." His voice started to get choked. "M-maybe I should finally slit my wrists all the way... It'd be on the news. 'Evil Satanist Finally Dead, America Cheers'."


End file.
